


Eggplant

by XeroLimits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bakura's a bit creepy, M/M, Possibly Forced Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sexting, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroLimits/pseuds/XeroLimits
Summary: Ryou gets an unexpected surprise on his way to school.





	Eggplant

**Author's Note:**

> Ryou and Bakura are two separate entities. They're in their final year of high school. This fanfic is cross-posted on FF.net.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters.  
> Please read and enjoy!

Ryou wiped his hands off onto his jeans having just finished his sandwich when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and give a small, recognizable ‘ping’. Pulling the device from his pocket and unlocking it, he was surprised to see a message from none other than Bakura.

Bakura. He probably wanted something from him or was probably just in the mood to torment him. Again.

Ryou hadn’t actually seen Bakura for about two weeks now. Not that he usually saw him often- the only time Ryou ever so much as exchanged a few words with the other was when Marik brought him to join their table. Marik and Bakura were really good friends and because Ryou was a good friend of mark’s, of course his and Bakura’s paths would cross. But even so, the only time he ever received a message from Bakura was usually when Bakura needed something from him. It went without saying that Ryou and Bakura simply weren’t that close. Bakura was rude and snarky- a personality type that Ryou didn’t get along with. He himself, on the other hand, was more reserved and didn’t take well to Bakura’s teasing. For Marik, however, Bakura’s snide remarks only fueled their friendship and the Egyptian teen would retaliate as if it was second nature. 

So it was strange to receive a text from Bakura. Marik knew that Bakura didn’t get along well with his other friends, and so Ryou often didn’t even speak to Bakura. That being said…

Ryou sighed. He might as well humour the other- he himself was still going to have to wait another twenty minutes for the train to arrive, anyway.

Ryou opened the message, and instantly felt himself flush after reading it.

Bakura: _when was the last time you touched yourself_

He turned off his phone and gripped it so tightly he feared he would break it. WHAT!? He couldn’t bring himself to reply to- or even comprehend the implications of- the other’s message. What was Bakura thinking?! What gave him the right to outright harass Ryou!? Okay, so it wasn’t harassment yet… But still! They hardly ever spoke and Bakura was sending a message like that?

He refused to reopen the message. He refused to reread it. He refused to reply.

However, only seven minutes later had him reopening the message and typing a response. Ryou realized that this was just one of Bakura’s unconventional (and outright weird) ways of getting under his skin. But Ryou wasn’t going to let that happen. Ryou would just… play it cool.

But that was so much easier said than done. 

Ryou: _What?_

__

It took only a few seconds for Bakura to respond. 

Bakura: _how about I get you to do it right now_

__

Ryou almost choked. What started out as a normal day turned out to be an incredibly bizarre one instead. He didn’t even have time to reply before another message appeared on his screen. 

Bakura: _I’ll take your silence as anticipation_

__

Ryou simply couldn’t figure out Bakura’s motive. He only hoped that the other was just playing around.

Ryou: _I think you’re texting the wrong number…?_

__

Bakura: _are you sure_

__

Ryou: _It’s Ryou_

__

Bakura: _I know_

__

Oh, Ryou could literally see the smirk that was currently playing on Bakura’s lips. Wait, no don’t think about his lips. What!? Why were his lips suddenly an issue!?  
Ryou really needed to end this conversation before it turned his mind even hazier than what it currently was.

There seemed to be a pause. Then;

Bakura: _are you alone_

__

Ryou knew better than to test Bakura to see how far he was willing to go. 

Ryou: _Yes_

__

Truthfully, he was in public. But no one was sitting next to him on the bench that he was currently occupying. 

Bakura: _good_

__

And for some unknown reason, Ryou flushed. Again. Why was he letting Bakura get to him like this?

Bakura: _since you’re so shy, I’d imagine you’re into something kinky. Let me guess…_

__

Ryou: _what? No_

__

Ryou knew he should probably report him. Or ignore him. But for some strange, twisted reason, Ryou could do nothing but to get lost in the moment. 

Bakura: _am I wrong then_

__

Ryou didn’t have time to respond. Or rather, couldn’t think of what to type back.

Bakura: _alright then I bet you don’t masturbate often. You’re too uptight for that_

__

Ryou: _Bakura_

__

Why was the other even thinking about him in that way? 

Bakura: _saying my name already_

__

Ryou wanted to bash his head in.

Ryou: _no, I didn’t mean…_

__

Bakura: _got you. I’d love to see your face right now_

__

Ryou wasn’t sure what that meant

Bakura: _I imagine you’re flustered_

__

Ryou: _well, don’t imagine me!_

__

Bakura: _now I imagine you’re indignant too. I like the combination._

__

What was Bakura thinking? Was he flirting? Or just trying to be annoying?

Bakura: _truthfully, this conversation is getting me hard_

__

And truthfully, that last message caused Ryou to feel the beginnings of a familiar heat to pool between his legs. Gosh what was wrong with him? Talking about his sex life- or lack thereof- and with Bakura no less- should not be turning him on!

Or the thought of Bakura hard should not excite him.

“Excuse me, but is this seat taken?”

Ryou looked next to him, noticing for the first time a man waiting to have a seat beside him. The younger quickly removed his backpack that was taking up the space beside him and put it on the ground next to his right foot. “No, sorry,” he quickly replied and moved closer to his end of the bench.

Oh no, this was seriously getting out of control. The man beside him probably thought he was a lunatic- blushing as hard as he was. He couldn’t be having this conversation with Bakura in public. Wait- no! He shouldn’t be having this conversation with Bakura, period!

Bakura: _and I’m imagining you without your clothes on_

__

Ryou couldn’t help but to shiver. He refused to believe that he was getting excited in public. That was just unheard of. For him, at least. 

Bakura: _and I can see you’re eager too._

__

Ryou: _I’m at a train station_

____

He knew he was being a buzzkill, but he couldn’t let Bakura toy with him that easily. 

____

Bakura: _kay, so I imagine you’re wearing something sexy instead. Maybe tight jeans that grab your tight butt. I always notice how sexy your backside is_

_____ _

Ryou felt so dirty. Why would Bakura even take notice of that!?

_____ _

Ryou: _…right_

______ _ _

Bakura: _I would be sitting next to you, discreetly trying to move my hand between your legs  
Bakura: I imagine you would flush _

_______ _ _ _

And Ryou did. A few moments passed.

_______ _ _ _

Bakura: _what are you waiting for? More?_

________ _ _ _ _

Ryou: _no, I was waiting to see if you were done yet_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He knew he was lying. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _you’re cute.  
Bakura: since you’re in public, you’d squirm away from me. I would move my hand behind you to grope you, instead_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou didn’t know why he was still playing along

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _I would brush my fingers along your waistband_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou couldn’t help but to glance at the man next to him. Good, he was occupied with reading the paper. He would never live it down if the man saw him like this- flushed and half hard. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _I’d lean close and whisper in your ear, telling you about how I want you._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wait, what?

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _I’d slip my hand under the back of your shirt_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou sighed in pleasure at the thought of Bakura’s hands dancing on his skin. Why was this getting him worked up?

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _I can feel you getting more lenient- your muscles relaxing under my touch. So this time, it’s easy to slip my hand between your legs_  
Bakura: _I imagine you’d be panting already, eager  
Bakura: _but I wouldn’t touch you yet  
Bakura: _though, I would be completely ignoring the fact that we’re in public.___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou couldn’t help but to give a small moan of pleasure, silent enough so only he could hear. He was tempted- so temped- to put his own hand between his legs, his hard member craving friction, longing to mimic Bakura’s fabricated ministrations. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _I would see that you’re hard  
Bakura: _I would start palming you through your pants__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou removed his jacket and placed it over his lap. He couldn’t risk anyone spotting him like this. 

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _what kind of noises are you making? I find it hard to believe that you’d be this quiet if I really was with you_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou couldn’t bring himself to say anything back.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _or are you quiet because you’re too worked up? I didn’t think you’d be that easy to please. I thought you would put up more of a fight._

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And again, Ryou could only imagine the smirk that the other was sporting.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The train finally arrived- it was ten minutes late. But Ryou boarded after putting his jacket back on and adjusting his pants as best he could. He took a seat right at the back, where no one else sat. Thankfully, there were only about five other passengers on.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was almost embarrassing how quickly he unlocked his phone.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura hadn’t said anything more, presumably waiting for a response from Ryou. And so he gave him one;

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou: _I’m on the train now_

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _did you get a secluded seat_

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou: _yes_

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _okay, since there was an interruption, I would start by running my hand up your thigh again. I would take hold of your belt, if only to see if you would push me away._

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And before Ryou could stop himself, he replied.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou: _I don’t_

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _full of surprises aren’t you?  
Bakura: _I would unbuckle your belt and see how your body tenses with anticipation. You clearly want it.__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Ryou’s body only complied, his body tensing. He needed to find some sort of release, because this was getting to become painful.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _but maybe I don’t want to give it to you yet._  
Bakura: _I would pull my hand away a bit to see if you would guide it back to where you want it.  
Bakura: _would you?__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. He was stumped. He had no idea how to reply to Bakura’s question. Obviously he would move his hand back! But how could he even say that without embarrassing himself any more than he already had.

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _wow, you’re really shy aren’t you_

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou held his phone tighter. He wasn’t sure why, but Bakura’s last comment bugged him. He didn’t want him to think that he was shy, much less be right about it.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou: _I’d move it back_

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _thought so_

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The smirk image was back, except this time, picturing Bakura smirking only fanned the flames that were crackling in Ryou’s lower abdomen. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _so I’d tease you, and instead I’d fiddle with your zip. I can imagine you getting frustrated_

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou felt his body longing for Bakura’s touch. He didn’t even notice as his hand moved, as if on its own accord, to nestle between his legs. 

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _when I do finally touch you, I can feel you’re hot and ready  
Bakura: _I imagine you’d let me please you like this__

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou subconsciously stroked himself. 

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _are you touching yourself?_

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou: _no_

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura saw right through that.

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _does it feel good?_  
Bakura: _I’d love to watch you touch yourself  
Bakura: _or better yet, touch you myself__

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou couldn’t think straight and could feel the warnings of an orgasm approaching. He started to panic. He couldn’t do this! Only now was the situation really starting to sink in. Ryou needed to end this, but only made a half-hearted attempt at trying to stops Bakura’s progressions. 

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou: _Bakura, stop_

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _are you close?_

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou groaned, both out of exasperation and desire. He couldn’t stay here. He needed to make his way to the mini bathroom that was on the train, before checking the next message. His phone vibrating in his pocket only fuelled his arousal, but he needed to make his way over to his destination if he was ever going to survive this torture.  
Ryou made it safely to the bathroom, only to sit himself on the toilet after practically yanking his pants off.  
It was true that he hardly ever masturbated- he felt he often didn’t need to. So the fact that Bakura was able to turn him into a desperate mess was beyond him.  
He turned back to his device, unable to resist the temptation. 

___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _me too_  
Bakura: _you’re moaning  
Bakura: _and your thrusts become more needy__

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And indeed they did

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _I increase my speed_

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Ryou couldn’t help but to do the same, his body complying with Bakura’s words. 

_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _I can feel that your muscles tense and I know it means you’re close_

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou’s breathing became shallower and harsh. His toes curled as he felt his approaching climax. 

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _with a final thrust, you’re done and I help you ride out your orgasm_

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou’s body shuddered violently with his release and it did not go unnoticed by him that he orgasmed as soon as Bakura had commanded he did. A warmth coursed throughout his body as he acknowledged what had been his best climax in a while.  
A few moments passed as he was lost in his thoughts. His phone buzzed.  
A message. From Bakura. 

_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _enjoyed the start to your day?_

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou was too ashamed to respond. How was he ever going to look Bakura in the eyes again? He frustratedly wiped himself off, pulled his pants back up and proceeded to splash his face. How would this affect their non-friendship?  
Of course he wasn’t going to tell anyone about it.  
He would have to pretend nothing happened. Hopefully Bakura would do the same.  
But one question bothered him most: why had Bakura sexted him?

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ryou felt agitated even after having just orgasmed. He grabbed his phone which he had put back in his pocket. He had been too occupied to register that he had gotten another message. It was from Bakura. He couldn’t bring himself to reply.

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bakura: _see you at school_

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Currently this is a one shot, but I might do more for this fic. I would appreciate any feedback!


End file.
